kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc
The Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc is the twentieth arc in the History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi series. It is also the tenth arc in the Yami/YOMI Saga. Story Outline *'Black Tiger, White Dragon's Punishment for Leaving' The arc begins in China as the Three Headed Dragon Team was being attacked by the Black Tiger White Dragon Alliance until they were saved by Renka Ma. At Ryouzanpaku, Kenichi Shirahama wanted to avoid fighting Chikage Kushinada. Akisame Kōetsuji explained that Chikage is a prodigy for being born with talent and using hard work that would make her a master someday. Miu Fūrinji believed that Kenichi is talented for understanding the pain in peoples’ hearts. Suddenly, Miu answered a call from Renka saying that she and the Three Headed Dragon Team needs Kenichi’s help. However, she told Kenichi not to bring Miu or they’ll die (actually not to see Miu). Kenichi went to China to help them out and Apachai Hopachai came along in case Master Class fighters show up. Apachai suddenly attacked Kenichi when he felt a killing intent and assaulted an innocent person, but the innocent person was actually an assassin from the Black Tiger, White Dragon Alliance. Kenichi and Apachai made it to the Ma Restaurant only to find out Renka had exaggerated about the Three Headed Dragon Team being extremely injured. Kenichi wanted to relieve everyone about Apachai being here, but he admitted that there are super master class fighters that are outside of Ryouzanpaku and Yami. Kaku wanted to leave, but suddenly Apachai saved them from Black Tiger’s Human Calamity, Retsumin Kei. Kei put his bird that was in a cage, Pisuke, on his head to fight Apachai to kill the traitors. Kenichi wanted the three to get to him and Renka, but Renka told them not to move or they’ll die. Renka noticed that Apachai was keeping Kei from killing them directly, but Apachai couldn’t go out otherwise he may kill the Three Headed Dragon Team. Renka explained about two masters using attack trails to read their opponent’s movements. Renka was the only one not fighting able to see the attack trails. Kaku Shin Ten told them that Kei eliminated an entire village when one of his targets hid in it instead of asking where the hideout is. Yo tried to help only to make it easier for Kei to attack him. Kenichi noticed that Apachai was holding back not for the Three Headed Dragon, but because he doesn’t want to hurt Pisuke. Kenichi had Renka guide him to the bird cage without getting hit by the masters’ attack trails. Kenichi eventually reached Kei’s back and climbed on his back, but Kei was moving so fast that Kenichi was having a tough time keeping his grip. Suddenly, Kei had gotten so fast that Renka couldn’t read the attack trails to help Kenichi get to the bird. Kei made Apachai mad by telling him that Pisuke was his seventeenth bird, since he accidentally killed all of his other birds when he went at full power. Luckily, Kenichi was soon able to see the attack trails to get to Pisuke. Kei attacked everyone else when they went to help Kenichi, but they all survived by Apachai gripping his arms and Kenichi rescued Pisuke. Kei was about to Apachai with his full power, but Apachai defeated Kei with his full power. Kei was taken away by some Black Tiger men after his defeat. Apachai had the Three Dragon Team look after it, since he is in a middle of a war against Yami. Hakubi soon returned to the restaurant and protected them on Kensei Ma’ request. The three accepted to stay until they paid for the restaurant’s repairs. Kenichi and Apachai left to return to Ryouzanpaku dojo. *New Problems at School The next day at school, Renka Ma transferred there to be closer to Kenichi. Renka heard about Kenichi’s enemies, YOMI, being in his school and came to help. She sensed Chikage being part of YOMI and went to fight her. Chikage started off by throwing Renka into the air. Renka was about to counter attack, but they were stopped by Kenichi. Renka went to the Shinpaku Alliance and claimed herself as the new leader. She easily knocked out Haruo Niijima when he tried to brainwash her. Ikki Takeda and Kōzō Ukita went to fight her, but Kenichi told Renka that the Shinpaku Alliance is his allies. Kisara Nanjō didn’t approve of Renka until she saw that Renka resembles a cat and plays with her. Outside, Miu was trying to apologize with Chikage about what Renka did earlier only for Chikage to reject it. Miu warned Chikage that if she plays with Kenichi’s feelings, she won’t forgive her. Renka then had to fight the son of Kusetsuben from the Black Tiger, White Dragon Alliance in abandoned school building. Kenichi came in and was almost hit with darts, but he was saved by Rachel Stanley. Ethan Stanley rammed through a wall and took out two stealth units. Rachel told Kenichi that he is YOMI’s prey and that she would kill him and Renka before leaving with Ethan. At Ryouzanpaku, Kenichi was complained to his masters about his daughter causing trouble in school. Kensei Ma was lecturing Kenichi that the Ma Family Motto was to express your feelings no matter how embarrassing it is. Miu was talking to Shigure Kosaka in the hot spring about Renka acting like herself when she was a child. Back at school, Renka brought Kenichi lunch, but Miu told her she’s eating lunch with Chikage. Kenichi had found out that Chikage likes to eat sweet things after seeing all the stuff she brought for lunch. At a cafe, the Shinpaku Alliance (Kenichi, Miu, Nijima, Takeda, Ukita, Kisara, and Renka) treated Chikage to some sweets on Ukita. Chikage was about to show her emotions when the sweets were ordered until she got a call from Mikumo to attack some martial artists. She completed her mission, but got a tear on her shirt. Miu watched and believed that she should save Chikage, not Kenichi. Back at school, Miu made lunch for Chikage, though Apachai ate half of it. She shared it with Kenichi and Nijima and was about to give some to Chikage, but she retreated. Miu wanted Chikage to be more honest to everyone, but Chikage told Miu she wasn’t doing the same. The next day, Miu came to school without her glasses or her hair tied showing off her real self. At YOMI Headquarters, Chikage was annoyed that the higher-ups disagreeing on who should kill Kenichi. *Friendly Rematch On the way to school, Takeda was explaining to Ukita about getting rapidly stronger when James Shiba was putting him against strong fighters in the Underground Duel Arena. Suddenly, they saw Renka jumped over a wall with Tang Lang and Chuo Jiao on motorcycles. Takeda saw Rissei Go jumped down and attacked them in order to fight Kensei Ma. Kenichi and Miu came from around the corner and saw the battle while sensing that Go is around Master level. Go was about to hit Renka with his triple-jointed staff, but Takeda punched it away and Renka with her bodyguards finished Go off. Renka was impressed with Takeda’s skill and thought that Kenichi should spar with him. Takeda agreed to it thinking it’s the best way to get stronger against YOMI. At Ryouzanpaku, Akisame didn’t want Kenichi to duel against Takeda until James Shiba insulted his moustache. The two masters made a bet with the loser’s master have to shave off his moustache. In Shiba’s hut, the fighters are getting ready in the ring. The rules are that it’s a 3 knockdown fight though throws aren’t a knockdown. Kenichi can use all his styles while Takeda can use Boxing and Underground Boxing Techniques. The match started with Takeda throwing punches that normal top-class boxers have. Kenichi attacked with a knee, but Takeda parried it with just his left arm. Kenichi tried to activate Seikuken, but Takeda stopped it with his Auto Rhythm. Nijima, Natsu, and Ukita came to Shiba’s shack to see Kenichi and Takeda fighting. Natsu found Honoka Shirahama behind the bushes to give Natsu his lunch. They all came in to see the fight when Kenichi had his first knockdown of the fight. Kenichi got up after six counts and Takeda noticed that Kenichi wasn’t fighting seriously. Takeda scolded Kenichi on his deep-rooted problem when he lost to Tirawit and should thinking about how much the people would be hurt, if he had died meaning he has no tenacity for winning. He then tells Kenichi that if he wins, he’ll confess his love to Miu making Kenichi fight more seriously. Kenichi threw Takeda, but Takeda used the force of the throw to knock Kenichi down again with a rabbit punch called, Meteor Straight. Kenichi managed to get up again and activated his Ryusei Seikuken to dodge some of Takeda’s punches and countered with his own attacks. Takeda was about to go down, but was saved by the gong. Kenichi remembered his promised to Shō Kanō. The next round begun with Kenichi throwing a punch, but Takeda dodged it by using his Ryusei Seikuken. Takeda got in the first hit with his Auto Rhythm and pushed him to the ropes. Kenichi attacked with his Mubyoshi in the opposite direction. Kenichi was intimidated by Takeda’s determination only to see Takeda fall into unconsciousness just as Shiba threw the towel in. Takeda woke up and found out that he lost, but Shiba was proud for the fight he put up. Shiba was ready to have his moustache cut off, but Akisame wanted to shake hands instead. However, Shiba jumped outside refusing to neither shave his facial hair nor receive pity from his rival. Akisame had Shigure go to shave all of Shiba’s hair off, but he got on a train. Takeda told Kenichi that his love for Miu was a lie to get Kenichi serious, but actually cared for Miu. Kenichi and Takeda shook hoping to fight again to get stronger. *'Deadly Entertainment' In the Kushinada dojo, Chikage was practicing dodging blades, but almost got cut by one. Mikumo Kushinada noticed something wrong with Chikage’s heart. Mikumo told Chikage that her heart has been disturbed by being around other people with emotions so Chikage aims to cool down her heart even further. At Yami Headquarters, the masters were fighting over to see which disciple would fight Kenichi next. Diego Carlo had his disciple go up next by having Castor send a message to Kenichi for their fight. The next day at breakfast, Diego was eating breakfast with Castor until Diego was ordered to do some assassinations and kidnapping within a few days by a mysterious client. He and Castor got into their uniforms and prepared for the night. At Ryouzanpaku dojo, Kenichi was sweeping the front while wearing weights for training. Suddenly, a deliveryman came and gave Kenichi a parcel that Castor sent him. He thought it was a present from Takeda to Miu and had been sulking for an hour how he should’ve given a gift to her. Renka came and Kenichi ran off telling her that he’s going to get Miu a present. Renka smelled the parcel and found out it was from Castor to him. Renka and the master saw that it was an invitation for a one-disciple-master tag match from Diego and Castor. Renka thought it would be a problem for Kenichi, since he doesn’t hit girls. Luckily, Kensei Ma saw that it doesn’t say Kenichi has to fight. Kensei Ma went to fight in the match at the boat. At a burger place, Kenichi was eating hamburgers with Miu and Tochūmaru in order to surprise her with a gift. Miu thought it was a way for Kenichi to get out of the weights (though Akisame found out and would add 5 times the weights on there when Kenichi returns). They saw Kensei and Renka walking by for a battle so Miu decided that they should follow them. At the Lovely Passenger Boat, Diego lured most of his targets there with gambling while a few were taken hostage. Diego saw on the screen that Kensei Ma came, but Renka came in Kenichi’s place, though Diego accepted them aboard. Ma soon got a call from Kenichi who was outside of the ship. Ma thought Kenichi wouldn’t make it before it leaves, but Miu ran up the ropes and Kenichi climbed up afterwards. Inside, Kenichi and Miu overheard from some guys that a bomb is planted somewhere inside the ship. Castor had just finished a fight within a minute and ninety seconds. She then fought against a Gladiator Trident User and was seemingly going to die only to have some gamblers lose the bet by knocking out the gladiator with her Diego Tick Steiner within a minute and twenty-four seconds. Castor was up against two men and was mad when she saw Renka fighting her not Kenichi. She indirectly threw a weapon at Renka, but Renka kicked it back only to knock out Castor’s two opponents. Kenichi was surprised that Renka is fighting Castor in his place. Miu decided that they should be looking for the bomb. Kenichi was worried that they’re far from shore, but Miu was somehow excited about not infiltrating a hideout since her last time during her childhood. They found the bomb, but when they were trying the hide from the guards, Kenichi after Miu dropped him when saw her panties. They easily defeated the guards. They were attacked by Li Raichi, but she decided to help them since she had to protect a client. Three of Diego’s underlings were about to body slam her, but Kenichi shoved them aside and took them all out showing Raichi how much stronger he’s gotten. *'Preventing Destruction' Suddenly, Kenichi and Miu saw a fleet of ships that were watching the match on screen to see everyone there die from the bomb. Then they had to face off against Diego Carlo’s strongest underling, Meat Man. Kenichi went in for a punch while the two girls went to the sides, but Kenichi was blinded by Meat Man’s Poison Rasp. However, Kenichi got back up and knocked down Meatman with Miu. Miu wanted to disarm the bomb, but couldn’t do anything if it’s a new model. Raichi went to the upper deck to protect her client. Suddenly, the monitor on the bomb turned on showing Diego Carlo and started the timer’s countdown to explode in ten minutes. Meat Man recovered and knocked away Kenichi and the knife from Miu’s hand. At Kushinada dojo, Mikumo heard about what Diego was doing and went to get on the ship while having Chikage look after the dojo. With four minutes remained till the explosion, Kenichi and Miu hit Meat Man with their strongest attack only for them to bounce off his fat. Meat Man angered Kenichi that they are the same by never being able to become masters, but Miu told him that people fall into master class not climb up it. Meat Man pushed Miu away only to have Touchmaru get into the bomb secretly. Miu cut the circuits, but they were all fakes and a minute was taken off the timer. Luckily, Hayato Fūrinji arrived at the ship with a little over a minute to go, knocked out Meat Man, and took the bomb to get rid of it. *'Main Event: Kensei and Renka Ma vs. Laughing Fist and Castor' The tag match finally started with Renka getting in the ring first only to face against Diego Carlo. Renka threw a lot of attacks only for Diego to dodge them while stretching. After seeing her father harass Castor, she tagged him in to really start the fight. Ma started by hitting with the first punch only for Diego to bounce it off with his abs. Diego then slammed Ma on the ring which is made of ceramic floor tiles and Castor did the same to Renka outside the ring, but both got back up after three counts. The audience thought the show was bad when the legal fighters aren’t attacking, but they couldn’t as they don’t see any openings. Castor caught Renka in a submission hold, but she broke free and loosened Castor’s bra. Unfortunately, that gave Diego a chance to attack and gave Ma a heavy blow. Castor caught Renka in the ropes, but Renka caught her panties and pulled them down. However, Ma was distracted again and was kicked into a pole. Castor ripped Renka’s dress and showed her bare breasts for Diego to land another attack, but Ma resisted his daughter’s nudity and punched Diego in the face. Diego took off his mask and showed his other mask as he becomes the Angry Iron Fist. The audience was running away, but Diego attacked them with his explosive power as they’re targets. Diego body slammed Ma while he was protecting a lady, but Ma pushed him off with his Tennou Takutou. Raichi barely made it in time to save her client, but was indirectly hit by Diego when he crashed Kensei Ma through a wall. When Ma saved Raichi and saw how injured she is, he got serious and slashed through some of Diego’s muscles. When Diego saw the elder carry the bomb, he pressed the button to have it explode in ten seconds. Luckily, the elder threw the bomb out of the ship and it exploded in the sky after Kensei Ma kicked the window so it wouldn’t explode early. Ma and Diego continued their fight in the sky. Diego caught Ma in a grapple and had Castor use one of the cameras to show everyone the fight. However, when they got on the ground, Ma blasted him with a palm thrust and finally defeated him. The elder prevented the other ships from blasting the ship that the fight was taking place at. Diego took off his second mask and revealed his Naked Mask as a sign of defeat before passing out. Suddenly, Mikumo came and threw Diego off the ship. Castor went to attack Mikumo, but she was knocked out and taken away as Ma had to make sure Kenichi, Miu, and Renka weren’t taken. The elder came onto the ship while carrying Diego’s unconscious body just when Mikumo disappeared. The elder told Kenichi that Diego Carlo will be taken to the Big Lock. Raichi ran up and was informed that her client was safe. Renka wanted to know if Kenichi’s opinions of her changed, but her breasts were exposed and on instinct poked Kenichi’s eyes and kicked him in the crotch. Major Fights Story Notes *Ikki Takeda was revealed to be a Sei fighter and had learned Kenichi Shirahama's Ryusei Seikuken *Diego Carlo was defeated and sent to the Big Lock *Rachel Stanley was captured by Mikumo Kushinada and placed under house arrest. References Navigation Category:Story arcs